Sweetie
'Sweetie '''is a funny and delightful pony that belongs to Snow White, who met her when she went to meet with the prince who was returning from a trip. She saw Sweetie begin to act up when she caught sight of her strawberry pie and shared it with her. Bio Appearance Sweetie is a pearl-blue pony with vibrant light brown eyes, pink-beige inside ear coloring, and milk-blue hooves. She has a medium length mane of milk-blue that is worn in many single flipped curls, including two very long ones acting as bangs that fold back behind her ears. Her milk-blue tail resembles a typical horse tail. Sweetie wears a red crown with a big indigo heart in the center, a red collar with a red heart surrounded by gold, a shiny red ribbon tied into a bow for her tail, a pale blue harness and forehead piece, and a two-layer yellow shawl piece lined in gold. Personality ''Sweetie is a big hearted pony filled to the brim with talent. She is known for being humorous and would do anything for a piece of pie; wether it be prancing, jumping, or twirling around! '' Merchandise *Primp and Pamper Pony - Comes with four gold shoes, a red tutu skirt, and a red brush. *Talking And Singing Ponies Quotes *"I just know you'll help me look pretty for Snow White."'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' *"'' * "'' * ''" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "'' * ''" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " (Getting Dressed) * Trivia *Sweetie's picture may have been an edit off Bibiddy's. *Instead of pale blue, her mark has also been depicted as gold. *In the UK Toys, her name was changed to Peaches. *In Whisker Haven, she appeared in "Hat's a Wrap!" and "Throwing a Ball and will hopefully appear in other episodes, that will be made." *She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Brie-zy Does It and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Sweetie1.png Sweetie 1.png Sweetie 2.png|Sweetie's Story Part 1 Sweetie 3.png|Sweetie's Story Part 2 Sweetie's Story Part 3.png|Sweetie's Story Part 3 Sweetie 4.png|Sweetie in the App Sweetie 5.png|In her original outfit images0Y8UXK2U.jpg Sweetie 6.png|In Her New Outfit Sweetie 7.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Sweetie.png snwht_sweetie.png snwhtsweetie.png 445657138e61d9da6ecc3198b9f2fc95c9a033e7.jpg 4899eb0968d8b13820c8949d8516fdc5332681bf.jpg Sweetie1o.png Sweetie_(Snow_White's_pony).jpg sweetie.gif|Clipart of Sweetie 810abfa55e8104323951b05b2bde6816.jpg b7007953ab781461969561ebdbf52731.jpg hqdefault.jpg maxresdefault3.jpg Snow-White-and-Sweetie-disney-princess-palace-pets-38442373-423-480.png Sweetie's Portrait With Snow White.png|Sweetie's Portrait With Snow White Sweetie's Portrait With Snow White 2.png|Sweetie's Portrait With Snow White 2 Sweetie's look.png|In her new outfit 2 Sweetie's Portrait With Snow White 3.png|Sweetie's Portrait With Snow White 3 character_palacepets_sweetie_a5c0812d.jpeg|Sweetie in Whisker Haven 12376698_864518210332489_6741932871754681265_n.jpg snowhtsweetie.png Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--214.jpg Sweetie Getting Bathed.png|Sweetie Getting Bathed Sweetie Dripping Wet.png|Sweetie Dripping Wet Sweetie Getting Hair Blown.png|Sweetie Getting Hair Blown Brush Sweetie's Mane and Tail.png|Brush Sweetie's Mane and Tail Give Sweetie a Hair Trim.png|Give Sweetie a Hair Trim Feed Sweetie.png|Feed Sweetie Dress Up Sweetie.png|Dress Up Sweetie Category:Snow White Category:Horses Category:Females Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Snow white and the seven drarves Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Pets Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ponies Category:Animals